


promise

by Taynado



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Deathish, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt Harry Potter, M/M, Marriage, Romanace, Weasley twins live, additional tags will be added later, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taynado/pseuds/Taynado
Summary: Harry walks into the Forbidden Forest, Draco doesn't want him to go.





	promise

The broken castle stood before Draco, everyone was in the great hall, looking after their wounded but he didn’t feel welcome there, everybody kept giving him dirty looks and Draco couldn’t help but feel guilty. Granted he wasn’t a death eater (anymore) but his family were still big supporters and had caused major damage. No Draco didn’t want to impose himself on people who oh so clearly didn’t want him there. It didn’t bother him anyway, he had to wait for Harry, the person Draco loved more than anyone. He heard Voldemort’s speech, Draco knew there was no way Harry was going to ignore it.  

He paced the grounds around the forbidden forest waiting for Harry to make his way down. Draco looked down at his watch again, time was nearly up, what was keeping Harry? If Draco didn’t know any better he would have thought that Harry wasn’t coming, but there was no chance of that, so he kept pacing. Waiting.

Draco heard footsteps walking down the grassy hill in front of him. He whipped his head up and saw someone walking down the hill, the person was looking down at their feet and Draco could tell that they were hurting, it showed in the way they held themselves and the way they walked, the person radiated it. As the person got closer he realised it was Harry, his brave selfless Harry who Draco knew so well.

“Harry” he called out and Harry’s head whipped up in surprise.

When Harry saw Draco his features visibly softened, and he sped up his walk towards him. 

“Draco, go back to the castle it’s not safe” He said lovingly as he pulled to a stop in front of him.

“I will if you come with me” Draco replied.

Harry looked at him with sad forlorn emerald eyes, Draco loved those eyes. “You know I can’t do that” he said bringing his hand up to Draco’s face. Draco blinked back tears.

“Then let me come with you” Draco’s voice broke and tears began to roll down his face despite his efforts not to let them fall.

Harry smiled at him sadly. “No Draco, you have to stay here.”

“And you have to stay here too. You have to stay with me” Draco said.

“You know I can’t do that, I have to go, I’m so sorry” Harry said gently caressing Draco’s face.

“Why?”

“You know why, it’s the only way to defeat Voldemort. I need to die Draco otherwise he can’t die, I’m a Horcrux and I think I’ve known that for a while, so have you” Harry was crying now too, tears slid down his face leaving clear tracks through the dirt and grime.

“But I need you, I don’t want to lose you too.”  Draco cried, pulling Harry towards him and hugging him tightly, burring his head in Harry’s ever messy hair.

“Hey, it’s ok Draco, I’ll always come home, you hear me? I’ll find a way back to you eventually.” Harry said returning the embrace, crying just as hard as Draco.

“Promise?” Draco whispered.

“Promise” Harry pulled away and looked at him. “I love you Draco and I promise I will always find a way back to you, I’ll always find a way home” Harry lent in and kissed him softly on the lips, his mouth was hot and warm and tasted faintly of Cinnamon. Draco stood there trying to hold back the tears and pain. All he could think about was how this is it. This is the end.

All too soon harry pulled away.

“I have to go but I will find a way back to you, I promise. I love you.” He whispered before turning and walking away from Draco and towards the looming trees.  

“I love you too” Draco said to Harry’s retreating back. Tears flowing freely down his face. As harry disappeared from sight he sunk to the ground and buried his head in his hands.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

“Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort called out, gesturing to a sobbing Hagrid who was holding a broken body.

Draco nearly fainted when he realised the broken body was Harry, his darling Harry. Draco supressed a scream. His harry was gone. He felt like his world was ending. He was falling apart.

“He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down you lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone” Voldemort continued ignoring the screams from the students. “The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My death eaters out number you and the boy who lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together.”

Before Voldemort could say anything else Draco walked out of the crowd.

“Ahhhh Draco, come to re-join my ranks?” Voldemort asked, a slight sneer forming on his face.

“No” Draco whispered, he cleared his throat and spoke louder, his voice echoing off the broken castle, he owed this to Harry. “No, I’ve came to tell you that Harry is not dead and nor will he ever be. As long as we keep fighting as long as we hold him in our hearts he will always be with us, he will always be home.” With every word he said Draco’s voice became louder and stronger. “His body may be empty but his soul will forever remain with those who love him, those who fight for his cause, and you can never get rid of him ever, he is home now” Draco whispered the last bit to himself, he knew that he was right. Harry was home, he had kept his promise.

Suddenly all the remaining windows shattered, glass raining down on the Death Eaters. The centaurs ran out of the forest, crashing into the Death Eater Forces and leaving chaos is their wake. With renewed hope all the students and teachers started to fight with everything they had, pushing the death eaters into the castle.  And because of all the confusion nobody heard Hagrid cry out “Harry! He’s gone.”

Draco was right in the middle of the fight duelling with Voldemort. Draco knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold him off for long but for some reason all the curses Voldemort fired at him missed.

“Tom Riddle” Someone bellowed and Draco turned around to see Harry standing next to him. “You will not touch my boyfriend” he said and he started firing spells, lighting up the air around them with flashes of colour.

 Draco watched him spellbound but when a Curse nearly got harry he shook himself out of it and started helping him. Draco could faintly hear Harry talking but he was too busy defending himself as well as Harry from the onslaught of jinxes, from both Voldemort and other Death eaters as they tried to help their Master.

“Expelliarmus” Harry and Draco both called out as Voldemort shouted “Avada Kedavra” but their spell hit him first. His wand flew out of his hands and into Harry’s and Draco watched in wonder as Voldemort fell to pieces. All that was left of him was an empty body on the ground.

After a few moments of complete silence as people tried to understand what just happened, the room lit up with cheers. People were laughing and crying and shouting. The Dark Lord was finally defeated. Everybody was cheering except Harry who was looking at the spot where his enemy once stood. Ron and Hermione walked up to him and gave him a hug before running away, probably to go and spend some time together. People kept going up to Harry and congratulating him but Harry didn’t give much response.  Eventually Draco walked up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you want to get out of here?” he whispered in his ear. Harry nodded.

“Okay put your cloak on” he said. Harry did as he was told and together they walked out the doors and down to the grass by the lake. The instant Harry removed the cloak, Draco flung himself at him and engulfed him in a hug.

“You stupid git” he exclaimed. “You terrified me! I thought you were dead! I even gave a stupid Gryffindor speech in your honour, do know how hard that was?”

Harry chuckled “my poor baby” he said supressing a grin. Draco wacked him on the back of the head but he was secretly happy. Harry was alive. They both were.

Harry sat down facing the lake and pulled Draco with him. After a while Draco lied down flat on his back and looked up at the stars. Harry copied him, he rested his head on Draco’s chest and curled up next to him, Draco put his arms around him and pulled him in closer playing with his hair gently.     

“I love you Harry so much, and I was so scared, I thought I lost you, and it felt awful, like my world was ending. Never do that to me again my love, I don’t think I could live through it a second time” he said running his fingers through Harry’s soft hair.

“Hey I made a promise remember?” harry said closing his eyes. “I promised I would always come home and you are my home. I will never leave you. Ever. And I never break my promises.”

“I love you” Draco said and when Harry didn’t reply he looked down to see him fast asleep, a small smile on his lips. Draco closed his eyes as well and soon he was fast asleep as well.

 

\-------------------------------

The next morning, they woke up to the sun slowly rising in the sky, reflecting red and yellow onto the lake, they were still on the grass but someone had brought a blanket down to them.

“We should go” Draco said sitting up and stretching. “They’re probably worried” he added.

“Probably” Harry said already standing up, he helped Draco to his feet and together they walked up to the castle hand in hand. 

As they entered the castle people kept walking by patting them on the back and congratulating them. Hermione and Ron walked by and gave them massive smiles but before they could make their way over they were lost in the crowd.

“I’m hungry, Draco come one we are going to get food” Harry declared grabbing Draco’s hand and pulling him along with him. Draco just laughed and waved at the stunned people who had been attempting to talk about the battle with Harry before he walked off.

“I love you Draco” Harry said as they walked towards the kitchen to get food.

“Not as much as I love you” he replied taking Harry’s hand in his and planting a small kiss on the nose. “That I can promise”

Harry chuckled and shook his head but didn’t reply he didn’t need to. He was home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

5 years later 

Harry stood in front of the mirror admiring his black tux or as he liked to call them monkey suits.  He hated how ridiculous he felt in them.

He heard a knock at the door.

“Come in” he called out.

Hermione and Ron walked into the room hand in hand. Ron was wearing dress pants and a white t-shirt and Hermione was wearing a pale yellow dress her white and gold wedding ring reflecting the light. Hermione walked over and basically attacked him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

“Can’t breathe” Harry managed to get out but instead of letting go Hermione hugged him tighter. Ron smirked at Harry and rolled his eyes.

“I’m so happy for you” Hermione beamed at him finally letting go. “This is your day Harry, enjoy it”

“Yeah mate, we’ll be in the front row” Ron said. His eyes looked glassy and wet like he was about to cry but Harry didn’t say anything.

“Thanks guys” Harry said smiling at him. “Which reminds me I should probably get going” He said walking out the door.

“See you soon” Ron called out giving him a wave.  

He walked over to the entry way to see Draco already standing there in a gleaming white tux, it took Harry’s breath away. He kissed him gently on the cheek and grabbed his hand. “I love you” he said

“I love you more” Draco replied

Hagrid walked up behind them and tapped Harry on the shoulder. “I’m so proud of you” he said smiling, tears leaking out of his eyes. “I figured since I delivered you to the Dursley’s when you were a baby an’ took you away when you were grown then I should be the one to let you go.” he said blowing his nose on an extra-large tissue. Harry smiled up at him and nodded his head.

A piano started playing softly, and Harry could hear all the guests rising to their feet. Harry linked arms with Draco and brushed his cheek with his free hand.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Always” Draco replied with a smirk.

“Lead on Hagrid” Harry said. Hagrid walked through the arch. Harry looked at Draco. He couldn’t believe he was finally marrying Draco Malfoy, after years of waiting he was finally doing it.  

They linked arms and walked out into the garden, fairy lights covered all the trees, giving off a warm glow, and Hermione must have enchanted the arch because the instant they walked through it started snowing in thick white fluffs, covering the ground.

The crowd all clapped when they saw them and Harry nearly laughed when he saw the tears dripping off Ron’s face, Fred and George were laughing, but Mrs Weasly slapped them both over the head and Pansy aimed a kick at them before giving Draco a thumbs up.  They walked over to Kingsley who had volunteered to be the officiate today.

The ceremony was brief, neither of them wanted a particularly long one. Harry and Draco Said their Vows to each other, both desperately trying to hold back the tears that were threating to spill.

“Do you Harry James Potter take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?” Kingsley said with a deep voice, finally they were coming to the conclusions of the ceremony.

“I do” Harry replied looking into Draco’s eyes.

“And do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?”

“I do” Draco said, a couple of tears sliding down his face. Harry wiped them away with his thumb.

“Then I now pronounce you-“ Kingsley started to say but Harry cut him off.

“Wait, I want to say something” he said, the crowd fell silent and Draco looked at him with a confused expression, Harry took a deep breath before continuing. “Draco, I once made a promise to you, I promised that I would always return. Well now I want to change that promise. Draco Lucius Malfoy, I promise to always be there for you, no matter what. I promise that I will always remain by your side, I won’t ever leave and most importantly I promise that no matter what happens, we will go through it together. I promise that where ever we go it’ll be home.”

Draco looked at him completely stunned and then a look of pure adoration replaced it. He took a shaky breath before replying “and I promise to love you until the end of time and a little bit longer” the crowed let out a soft aw and Harry could hear the sobs coming from a few certain people.

“Then I now pronounce you married” Kingsley said a smile on his lips. Harry and Draco shared a kiss full of love and blissfulness. Hermione, Ron and Pansy were all crying and clapping and the twins wisely kept a straight face but only because Mrs Weasley was shooting them death glares.  

 

\-------------------------------------

Ron tapped his glass with his fork and stood up, looking very pleased with the fact that he didn’t smash the glass. He had been practising all week. He cleared his throat and begun his speech. “I never once would have thought that Harry and Draco could have happened. For most of their school life it was very rare that they had even a reasonably civil conversation, but one year something changed and I’m glad it did. Never have I seen Harry as happy as he is when Draco is around so I guess I owe you a thanks Malfoy” the guests chuckled at that. “Thanks for making my best friend the man he is today” Ron finished sitting down. People clapped and then Hermione stood up.

“I have to say that I knew Harry and Draco were going to end up together, I mean it was obvious, Harry was obsessed with him ever since 1st year, and from what Pansy has told me, Draco was the same. Even though I was expecting it I was still surprised when Harry told me, I mean who wouldn’t? they were always at each other’s throats. But I’m glad they got together, they were made for each other. So Harry, I wish you all the best with Draco.” She said raising her glass.  Hermione sat down and Pansy stood up.

“Draco, I just wanted to say it’s about time” she smirked winking at him, Harry laughed when Draco’s cheeks turned bright red. “All through school it was, Potter this and Potter that I was wondering if you would ever figure it out! But I’m glad you did, and I’m glad Harry returned your feelings. Anyway even if he hadn’t we rich kids always get what we want in the end, but I’m happy for you Dray, so make the most of it.” she said giving a little bow before sitting down.

Music started to play and everybody got up to dance including Harry and Draco.

“I love you” Draco said resting his forehead on Harry’s.

“And I love you more, that’s a promise” Harry replied pulling Draco in for a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic can also be found on wattpad. This is one of my early works so apologies for the bad quality.


End file.
